Recuerdos olvidados
by cati-chan
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se conocen de pequeños, pero Hinata no lo recuerda, ¿que le pasara a nuestra Hinata para no recordarlo?. Cap 1:"mi mejor amigo":fue el peor cumpleaños de su vida pero él se lo alegro como siempre


hola n.n

mi llega con otro fic nuevo ..espero que les guste el primer capi...

* * *

Capitulo 1  
Mi mejor amigo

-¿Hina-chan prometes no olvidarme?-me pregunta mientras estamos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol después de estar jugando un rato.

-l-lo prometo, Sasuke-kun-le respondo dándole una sonrisa.

El siempre ha estado hay siempre me ha apoyado, hoy mi padre me regaño otra vez al ser tan débil y una deshonra para él pero aquí estoy junto a mi único amigo, no recuerdo con exactitud cómo nos conocimos en realidad casi ni recuerdo ese día, solo que fue hace muchos años, pero me alegra haberlo conocido siempre que me siento mal me anima, siempre que lloro me hace reír, siempre que pensé estar sola él me acompañaba.

-jamás p-podría olvidarte-le dije luego- e-eres mi mejor y eso solo se g-gana con tiempo, por l-lo que el tiempo no lo desase, s-solo lo fortalece

-entonces ¿mientras más crezcamos vamos a ser mucho mejores amigos?-me pregunto y yo solo le asentí a lo que el sonrío. Luego vi como algo blanco callo en su nariz el intentaba mirar que había caído, luego callo otra cosa blanca y luego cayó una sobre mí, lo sentí frío y hay entendí que pasaba.

-está empezando a n-nevar-dije más para mí que para Sasuke- yo a-amo la n..

-ya se, amas la nieve-me interrumpió y luego se paro- vamos a casa y luego venimos a jugar-me dijo mientras me tendía la mano para pararme, sabía que me había sonrojado por que podía sentir un pequeño calor en mi cara y tome la mano de Sasuke- ah casi se me olvida-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita negra con una cinta lila- feliz cumpleaños número 8, Hina-chan - me dijo dándome la caja junto con una sonrisa que muy pocos veían.

Abrí la caja con cuidado y lentamente a pesar de que estaba muy entusiasmada y curiosa por saber que era, cuando lo vi lo que era no podía creerlo, era una pulsera preciosa echa de oro blanco, que al reverso tenia escrito una "S" y una "H". Estaba muy feliz, que intentaba pronunciar algo, pero las palabras se me quedaban en la boca.

-no te gusto-se escucho algo desilusionado Sasuke a mi lado y yo lo mira con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo.

-esta precioso, e-es lo más lindo que alguien a e-hecho por mí y claro q-que me gusto-le respondí un poco después de salir de mi emoción y luego me abrazo y escuche del un "me alegro que te gustara" no sé que he hecho, para merecer un amigo tan bueno como tu-demo…¿por qué la "S" y l-la "H"?-le pregunte un poco curiosa

-son las iniciales de nuestros nombres, para que sapas que aunque estemos separados, aun así siempre vamos a estar juntos- lo que dijo, sonó tan lindo que lo quede mirando, me sentía feliz por lo que me dijo y ahora esta pulsera era más importante para mí que antes.

La nieve seguía cayendo suave pero más que antes y te solté, era hermoso, el parque aun no se llenaba de nieve pero ya había un poco en el suelo, mañana podríamos venir a jugar con la nieve que cayó hoy, no quería irme aun aunque me enfermara y te mire intentado que comprendieras lo que te quería decir, tu suspiraste algo cansado y asentiste, yo sonreí y te volví a abrazar, pero perdiste el equilibrio por lo que los dos caímos al suelo, me miraste con el seño fruncido pero luego te empezaste a reír al igual que yo lo empecé a hacer también. ¿Por qué no estamos riendo? No sé y no me importa, nos caímos y eso no debería hacernos reír, pero tú siempre le ha puesto una sonrisa a mi dolor y te le agradezco.

No se cuento tiempo estuvimos riéndonos así, yo seguía encima de ti pero ni a ti ni a mí nos importaba mucho eso, solo paramos al escuchar las voces de nuestras madres llamándonos y fuimos donde ellas, son muy buenas amigas al igual que nuestros padres, solo que ellos también siempre es mejor o quien tiene lo mejor, según el padre de Sasuke es mejor Itachi que Hanabi o yo y según mi otoo-sama Hanabi es mejor que Itachi y Sasuke, aun así son buenos amigos.

-¿okaa-san m-mañana podemos venir?-le pregunto a mi madre con algo de suplica.

-que dices Mikoto ¿traemos a estoy pequeños mañana?-dijo mi okaa-san que tenia a Hanabi en brazos.

-no sé, todo depende de Sasuke ya que él es el que normalmente no quiere venir-luego todas lo miramos esperando su respuesta, él se volteo a verme a mí y luego suspiro.

-bien, podemos venir mañana-respondió con un tono algo cansado y yo le sonreí. Luego se acerco a mí y me susurro-esto solo lo hago por ti, yo odio salir- sonaba algo molesto ya que en realidad las únicas veces que sale es porque yo se lo pido, a pesar de todo él siempre esta hay cuidándome y haciéndome el gusto en todo, aunque él ni siquiera quiera.

-arigatou-le dije también en un susurro para que solo él me escuchara.

En ese momento llegamos a la casa de los Uchiha que está al lado de la nuestra nos despedimos de Mikoto-sama y de Sasuke, pero la sonrisa que mi okaa-san tenía hasta ese momento se convirtió en una sonrisa triste como si tal vez esta fuera una de las últimas veces que se iba a despedir.

-Hinata en casa tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-me dijo mi okaa-san con algo de seriedad y pena por lo que me preocupe.

-¿q-qué pasa?- le pregunte donde mi tono de preocupación se ido notar.

-tenemos que hablarlo con tu padre también, pero no es de que preocuparse-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza-solo no lo veas por el lado negativo y todo estará bien-en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa pero yo solo me angustie más.

...

Mis lagrimas no me dejaban de salir de los ojos, pero era inevitable que pasara si con lo que me dijeron la decisión ya estaba tomada y no podía evitarlo, lo que me entristecía aun más era como se lo iba a decir a Sasuke … Sasuke … ¿por que esto tiene que pasar? Ni siquiera me preguntaron solo tomaron la decisión y ya, todo por negocios, mañana se lo diré, mañana en el parque… se supone que este día debería ser el más feliz al ser mi cumpleaños, pero no fue así, primero el regaño de mi padre y ahora esto, lo único que me a echo el día feliz fue cuando estuve con Sasuke y me dio la pulsera.

Al recordar eso saque de mi bolsillo esa pequeña pulsera que me había regalado el, y sonreí sin querer, y me la puse me queda algo grande por lo que temí que se cayera y me la saque, tome un pañuelo de color lila que estaba en mi mesa de noche y lo guarde ahí. La sola idea de perderlo me angustia, pero algo que si aria decirle a Sasuke mañana apenas pueda, por más que las lágrimas no paren mientras se lo diga.

Continuar…

* * *

ya se que no es la gran cosa, pero que se le va a hacer ¬.¬ , bueno podria ponerlo más interesante...pero eso seria adelantar el fic.

espero que les allá gustado o si no les gusto se aceptan insultos, tomatazos virtuales, intentos de asesinato, lo que sea :3

sayoo y cuídense n.n


End file.
